Doki Cafe
by ayame1350
Summary: Rin is a 17 year old girl that understands that in order to feel the greatest pleasure love has to offer, one must first go through the biggest pain love has to offer. Girl A likes boy B, boy B likes girl C, girl A boy B and girl C are all friends so girl C knows that girl A likes boy B but goes after him anyway, girl A meets boy D, boy D likes girl A...and you get the idea.


**Ayame: Hey guys! How ya doin'? So this is my first orginal story of mine that I've been working on for awhile now and I can't wait to hear what you have guys have to say about it. I would say that this was a fairly easy plot to come up with because a similar concept happened to me. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and don't to forget to review! Doki Doki!**

**DOKI CAFE – Chapter 1: Over a Text**

Sometimes, things happen when you really don't expect them. When I say really don't expect them, I mean _really_ don't expect them. But when these kinds of things happen, it can be a good thing. It can be scary to rush into something you had a bad experience with, but the outcome might suprise you. When something bad happens to you, it's easy to blame somebody. Might be a person, yourself, or even an object. When your first real love doesn't work out, it's so easy to blame somebody or something. You know when it's your first real love when the pain of it is unbareable. For some people, the lucky ones, will have their first love be their only love, for others, they must go through the pain of realizing that their first love will not be the one for them.

I'm one of those people. My name is Rin, 17 years old. I'm a regular high school student. I like in Tokyo with my cat, Luna and my butler, Sebastian. I guess having a butler doesn't apply to most high school girls. See, my mother is a famous clothing line designer. She's in Paris a lot of the time, so sadly, I don't get to see her as much as I'd like. My mom earns a lot of money, so I end up living in Japan in a fairly large house with a butler. Despite the fact that my mom doesn't live with me, we're still close. We talk via video chat practically every other day. She wires me money for school and for allowence. She visits every once in a while, for birthdays, christmas, or whenever she has a break, which isn't often. Some might ask: "Why not live with your mother in Paris?" Well, my mother isn't just in Paris, it's also London, Millan, New York, Seoul, Rome, the list goes on. She didn't think that moving around alot of the time wouldn't be good for a growing child. Even if I did follow her everywhere she went, the outcome would still be the same. No matter where we would be, she'd still be too busy to even pay attention to me. Even though Tokyo's a very fashion oriented city, mom isn't assigned here much to do work.

I go to a regular school, and I have regular friends. I have three really good friends. My oldest friend was Shun. We've been best friends since seventh grade. He's always been there to make me laugh. We got along and we'd always have a good time together. I could always look to him for anything. After meeting Shun. I met Adzumi or Zumi for short. She's tall, beautiful and perfect. She's always admired my many guys. She's fun to be around and she enjoyed having fun. I met Kari after we graduated from middle school. Though Shun was my best friend, I have to say that Kari is my best girl friend. I've never connected with another person as easily as I did with Kari. Right off the bat, we had so much in common. Within the first ten minutes of first meeting, Kari and I talked like we've known eachother our entire lives. We both liked anime, kpop and jpop, video games and reading manga. Now that you know a little about me, my family and my friends... let's start my story about how Miss Venus hijacked my love life...by giving me one.

It was Monday today, and I just wanted to get to school. Everyday when I'd leave for school, I'd say bye to Sebastian and then to Luna. Sebastian would say "Have a nice day, Rin." and Luna would hop from couch cusion to couch cusion watching me run pass the living room to the front door. I ran all the way there that day. Like always, I tossed my book bag over the chain link fence that seperated me from the school. I would jump the fence and land on my feet perfectly. I finally walked to my class where I found Kari, Shun and Zumi sitting in their desks. The four of us sat in the back corner of the room, desks right next to eachother's in a square. I sat behind Zumi next to Kari with Shun sitting next to Zumi, diagonaly from me. Karii smiled at me as I walked in. Adzumi and Shun didn't even look at me. The two looked like they were enjoying this conversation that only _they _could only be a part of. I sat down in my chair looking at the two converse.

"What're they talking about?" I asked Kari.

"Don't know," she replied, "Something about what they were talking about over the phone at some point. I've been trying to talk to them but they keep ignoring me. It's annoying."

"Strange. Are...they hanging...out now?"

"Who knows. How weird would it be if they were? I mean, when we hang out, it's usually all four of us, just the girls or just you and Shun. Never have I or Zumi ever hung out with Shun alone. It's like a date or something."

"So all the times I would hang out with Shun, just me and him, you assumed it was some kind of date?"

"Not a "date" date but a date."

I chuckled. "You're so weird Kari."

Before I knew it, school was over that day. Kari wanted me to go shopping with her. She invited Zumi and Shun but they declined, saying that she had to get home early, while Shun had to work his shift at the convienence store that his family owns. Kari and I walked all over down town. Getting ice cream and shopping at small boutiques.

"Hey Rin."

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go job hunting with me?"

"Job hunting?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna need cash for stuff that I want. My parents and I haven't been getting along and I doubt that they'll give me anymore money to spend."

"What job do plan on getting?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't thought about it that much, maybe I could work in some of these boutiques. That way I could earn some money and have an employee discount." Kari loves shopping.

"I might want a job too."

"Why?" Kari giggled, "You don't need to work. You're rich and famous mom sends you hundreds every month."

"Most of that goes into tuition, the rest is for me to spoil myself but after paying for school stuff I end up with, like, fifty bucks. Besides, I want to have some kind of work ethic."

"What were you thinking of?"

"I always imagined myself working at a book store or a cafe as a first part time job.."

"Cool, sounds good."

That night I came home to Sebastian and Luna greeting me. Luna was rubbing against my legs. I scooped her up in my arms and went upstairs to my room. I dropped my book bag on the floor next to my bed. Luna layed next to me, purring her heart out as I tangled my fingers into the scruff of her neck. Luna is also my best friend. At home.

"Rin?" Sebastian said opening my door after knocking.

"Yeah?"

"Madam (my mom) called while you were at school."

"Did she?"

"Yes. She was in a hurry but she wanted me to tell you to call her on Friday."

"Why can't she call me?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, she'll forget...Ok. I'll call her on Friday. Thanks for telling me Sebastian."

"Would you like dinner?"

"No thanks. Piled up on street food with Kari today."

The next day came faster than I expected. Tuesday felt weird. The sky was gray first thing in the morning and I couldn't be any slower getting ready for school. The moment I got to school, I saw Zumi and Shun talking. His arm around her shoulders. I don't know what happened, but my chest started to hurt. Like someone grabbed the skin on my chest and balled it into a fist like it was a shirt. They looked like they were flirting...Lunch time came.

"Hey Kari-chan."

"Hey kiddo."

I looked around. "Where's Zumi and Shun?"

"They went out to lunch."

"...I guess... they _are_ hanging out with each other. Just.. the two of them..."

"Have you noticed anything weird about the two of them?" Kari asked.

"Like...they-"

"Flirt."

"...Yeah...but maybe I'm just over reading things..." I giggled nervously.

"You might not be. I was talking to Zumi online last night and I was trying tell her about how I was looking for a job, but she wouldn't shut up about Shun."

"How did that escalate?"

"She said somthing about Shun's family's store's having an opening. I'm considering it."

"What happened to boutiques?"

"None in this district's hiring. I have an interview with Shun's dad today."

"Oh. Well I was gonna look at some cafes down Nishi street." I said.

"Sorry I can't go with you."

"No. It's cool. I'll just look by myself."

Wednesday came. Kari told me she nailed the interview and got the job. She wasn't too excited about working with Shun though. That day, Zumi and Shun could't keep their hands off each other during lunch. It was weird. Pain hit my chest again. My cheeks would start to warm up and my eyes started to sting with my own tears blurring up my vision.

Thursday was worse. Everywhere I turned, Shun and Zumi would always start to get real flirty with each other and wouldn't care who saw. My chest started to hurt more and more each passing day. I knew what this was, but I didn't want to admit it. I...was starting to have...feelings...for Shun. I have no idea what kinds of feelings. Laying in my bed with Luna on my stomach, I'd try to stop and think about what I'd be like with me and Shun. Us...as a couple...wasn't right. I was straight up confused. I'm feeling depressed about seeing Shun with another girl, nonetheless my friend, but I can't imagine myself as his girlfriend. I know when I'm in love with someone. My whole life I've had many crushes before. All were unrequited love. But I've never felt this pain in my chest before. I picked up my phone and scrolled down to Shun's contact information. I have to at least tell him. Even if he might be dating Zumi. Even if I couldn't see myself with him yet. I just have to tell him. I can't hesitate like all the other times I have. It's still not sure if he's dating Zumi, but this is a must, for the sake of not repeating my unrequited love after unrequited love after unrequited love incidinces. Doing this over a text message was probably not the bravest thing but I really didn't want to deal with the akwardness of hearing his voice or telling him in person. That way I could at least edit the messages before sending them. Better than saying something stupid.

Me: Hey, what do you think of me?

Shun: What do you mean?

Me: Like, do you see me as just a friend or...could you ever see me as more?

Shun: I've thought about it.

Me: You have?

Shun: You're my best friend and I feel comfortable around you.

Me: Like...maybe you might be confusing it with...seeing me as a sister type or something.

Shun: Lol no. I _do_ like you.

Me: Can you see me with you?

Shun: It's hard to say. I have these feelings for you, but I'm not sure.

Me: Can I be honest with you?

Shun: Always :)

Me: I have these feelings for you too, but I've yet to actually imagine myself as your girlfriend.

Shun: So what do you wanna do?

Me: I think we should stay friends. I just thought that I should tell you.

Shun: I'm glad you did. But I still like you as more than a friend. We could be friends with benefits.

Sounded like a good thing to me at the time. Stupid me... Me: Would this be a test drive to figure out our feelings for sure?

Shun: Yeah.

Friday was finally here. I felt liberated. Last night was the first time I ever confessed my feelings to anyone. Still not sure what my feelings were, but all I knew was that I wanted to see him. When I got to school, I ran up to Shun and hugged him. I could feel his arms slowly raising to hug me back. The hug was akward. But that wasn't the end of it. He didn't talk or even look at me the whole day. But he kept flirting with Adzumi. Why was he ignoring me? We were in good terms...weren't we?

I came home that night. Sebastian smiled at me and I weakly smiled back. Sebastian was more than a butler to my family. He was like my wise uncle, always looking out for me. His smile was sweet. He always looked young for his age. Self proclaimed hottie, for someone who's 32.

"I'm home Sebastian."

"Remember to call your mother."

I ran up to my room, Luna following me. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. I dialed mom's number and waited for her to pick up. Three rings was all it took to hear her excited voice.

"Rin? Hi honey!"

"Hey mom."

"Guess what?"

"Got me Vera Wang heels again?" I chuckled.

"Yes, and...I'm going to come visit you."

Not often could mom ever visit, and whenever she did, it was only for a short three days. The longest she ever stayed was a week and that was during Tokyo fashion week when she was actually assigned here for work. I was excited anyway. Anytime I could spent with my mother was good.

"Really? That's great mom!"

"Oh I know! I can't wait to see you sweetheart!"

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"A whole three months!"

"What? Are you lieing? How could you possibly stay that long? Aren't you busy?"

"My assistant will be distributing my designs for the spring. I had all my season designs finished early this year that I've been able to have some personal time. Isn't that great?"

"That's fantastic mom. When will you be flying here?"

"Next Saturday."

"This is absolutely incredible." I said.

"I can't wait to see you. Good night hon."

I fell asleep happy. I haven't done that in a long time. Morning light greeted me along with the sound of the bell on Luna's color. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand. Luna curled up on my lap and I smiled down at her as I strocked her fur.

"Mom's coming home Luna." I whispered happily down at her. She purred in response.

I flipped open my phone to see a text message from Shun. Sent at 1:10 am.

Shun: I'm sorry. I don't think this is a good idea. I just don't want to lose you as a friend. You mean too much to me. Besides I'm dating Zumi now.

**Ayame: So...how was it? Like it so far? I know it's the first chapter but it was pretty long. So I hope you guys and enjoyed it and hope to read more of it. Chapter 2 will be up soon, it just needs some editing. SO REVIEW PLZ! See ya next chapter!**


End file.
